


Father Gabriel Becomes An Organ Donor

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Dark Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, I really don't hate Father Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory.





	Father Gabriel Becomes An Organ Donor

Thank God they had just put the baby down for a nap.

It was a normal conversation, until Father Gabriel decided to bring up Daryl Dixon's lack of manners and commented, "I swear that man was born in a barn."

At the word "barn", Siddiq visibly went paler, drew his knife, grabbed Gabriel by the collar, and plunged the weapon into his chest. Repeatedly.

As they could just never seem to get rid of Eugene, he was in the room, too.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Rosita yelled at him as her baby daddy continued stabbing her "boyfriend". Eugene scurried off and out the door without a word, his ponytail fluttering behind him.

Rosita knew that the appropriate thing to do would be making Siddiq stop but honestly, she didn't want to. She gave him a few minutes, appreciating the way his arms flexed as he stabbed, the way blood sprayed up to land on his face and in his beard, how his hair had become beautifully wild and the way the messy stands got into his gorgeous eyes the more aggressively he drove the knife into his victim, and most of all, the way Gabriel gurgled on his own blood. Rosita wished the sight wasn't turning her on.

But all good things had to come to an end. When the gurgling finally ceased, Rosita tapped Siddiq lightly on the shoulder. He was on his knees on top of a lifeless Gabriel, blood oozing out of the many stab wounds in his chest. Siddiq was still stabbing him, but more slowly, looking like he had no idea what he was doing.

"Sid, that's enough." She rubbed his arm reassuringly, trying not to startle him. "He's dead. You did it, Siddiq. Now let's figure out what we're going to do with him." She pried the knife out of Siddiq's fist so she could put Gabriel down before he came back to bite them both.

As soon as the blade was lodged in Gabriel's skull, Siddiq broke down, repeating, "I'm sorry, Rosita, I'm so sorry," as he cried and clung to her. She didn't tell him it was okay, because it wasn't, or more accurately, the mess left over wasn't. How would they manage to dispose of a dead body, wipe up tons of blood, and come up with some kind of story of a freak accident to explain why Father Gabriel had suddenly died, while they were new parents? Their baby was the priority, not dealing with the aftermath of daddy's PTSD meltdown.

Rosita just held her man closer, waiting for him to compose himself and trying to ignore the thunder down under. Crikey.

Siddiq was covered in Father Gabriel's blood and it soaked into Rosita's clothes as she rubbed his back and stroked his hair, but he had never been more beautiful to her. It was taking all her willpower not to push him backwards and get on top of him. They hadn't had sex in over a year, and Gabriel wasn't exactly a worthy replacement.

Suddenly, Siddiq stood up. "Okay. I have an idea. Let's take him into the basement. Can you help me?"

"Of course." Rosita grabbed the corpse's arms while Siddiq took the legs. They dragged him over to the basement steps, careful to avoid windows. They didn't need any passersby on the busy streets of Alexandria to catch a glimpse of what they were doing.

Father Gabriel's blind eye seemed to be staring right into Rosita's soul. It was even creepier in death. She shuddered and looked away.

When they reached the stairs, Rosita and Siddiq unceremoniously pushed the body down, mildly amused at the way it tumbled down the steps like a bloody ragdoll in priest's clothing.

"So, what's your plan?" Rosita asked Siddiq as they went down the steps after Father Gabriel's limp form.

"I'm going to harvest his organs," he replied confidently. "Never know when I'm gonna have to carve an X into someone's back and transplant a kidney." He gestured toward a medical exam table that was folded up in the corner of the basement. Rosita noted that it wasn't in the best shape and worried that it would break soon as she set it up, but she figured it would be fine for the time being. Together, they lifted the cadaver up onto the table.

Siddiq sighed, putting a pair of plastic gloves on his hands. He wasn't excited about having to strip Father Gabriel naked and clearly, neither was Rosita. That poor woman.

Siddiq removed the priest's traditional black attire as quickly as he could. The awkward part was over. Silently, Rosita passed him the knife. Siddiq steeled himself and cut two lines down from both shoulders that met in a Y shape toward the groin.

"Did they let you practice on cadavers in med school?" Rosita asked him curiously. Siddiq shook his head.

"Nah. I'm winging it."

"I respect that."

Siddiq reached into Gabriel's chest, frowning as he pulled his heart out. "I really did a number on it. It's full of holes." They had put aside two large plastic bags for organs, a bag for the organs that were not salvageable and had to be thrown away and a bag for the ones that were able to be saved for transplant. The second bag would be going into the freezer when they were done. Siddiq placed the heart into the designated garbage bag. He discovered that the lungs were punctured as well and put them in the bag with the heart.

"You know, Rosita, I had to ask you this question as some point," he started, now up to his elbows in intestines, cutting the guts into more manageable pieces and adding them to the trash bag as he did so. "What made you fall in love with Father Gabriel?" He had his suspicions that she never really loved the priest, judging by how nonchalant she seemed about his death, but he wanted to hear what she had to say on the matter.

Rosita laughed. "You know why I chose to date him?"

"No. Why?" Siddiq examined a ribbon of intestine before dropping it into the bag.

"So I could kill him in his sleep. He'd never have suspected a thing. But I couldn't, being pregnant and having a new baby and all."

"Interesting." Siddiq wasn't surprised. He extracted two perfectly healthy kidneys and put them in the empty bag, then moved on to the liver, which was somehow unscathed.

"You know, while I was with him, I missed you. I mean, we've been together every day because of the baby, but goddamn Gabriel just got in the way. I kind of feel like I've wasted a year of my life dealing with his ass."

Her words made Siddiq feel warm from head to toe. Still in the process of removing Gabriel's liver, he cut the organ free and plopped it in with the kidneys.

"I've got to run these to the freezer." He hurried off to another part of the basement, where their heavy-duty freezer was (maybe not the best set-up for preserving organs, but what other option did they have?), and threw the bag in before returning to Rosita.

"I think I might just have to kiss you," he said as he pulled his filthy plastic gloves off, tossing them on the equally bloody floor to join the bag of Gabriel's unusable organs.

"You go right ahead."

It was meant to be a gentle kiss, but soon they were in the thick of a passionate make-out session, trying to make up for lost time. They undressed, what was left of Father Gabriel was shoved off the exam table with a wet plop, and Rosita made sure that she threw her shirt and bra onto his face so his blind eye wouldn't be staring at them. She didn't care that Siddiq was still caked in drying blood, at least the parts of him that weren't covered over the last hour. As wrong as it was, she wanted this from the moment he started stabbing Gabriel. She licked a stripe of blood off his neck, just to hear him moan.

"This table is about to break." Rosita couldn't resist pointing out her earlier concern as they climbed onto it. The surface was sticky with blood, but she didn't care about that either, pressing her lips back on Siddiq's as they got comfortable. He chuckled.

"Yeah? I guess we'd better  _really_  break it, then."

 

And still, the baby slept.


End file.
